Lucky Charms
by hellyeah93
Summary: Santana and Brittany share their first Christmas as a couple, but Santana is having a hard time finding a present for Britt. Pre-Sequel for a chapter in the story "Saying I Love You Is Not Enough"


December 7th

5:00pm.

"What about this one miss?" the Young man held a beautiful diamond bracelet in frot of the Latina.

"Hmm" Santana frowned and shook her head. Yeah it was beautiful but she needed it to have a meaning, after all, this was her first Christmas with Brittany officially as a couple and it needed to be perfect!

"And this one?" he held a golden necklace now.

"No… Wait, give me that one! I need something for my mom anyway" she shrugged. Why was this so hard? _I'm a terrible girlfriend_ she thought.

She had gone through every single jewelry store in Lima and she had found nothing.

"I need a break" she told herself, and just in time, her phone began ringing.

"Hi my princess, how are you?" Santana said with a wide grin.

"Hey baby! I'm missing you right now, but I'll manage to survive if you come soon" Brittany said with her bubbly voice.

Santana sighed, she wanted to see Brittany so badly, but she needed to get her a present first. It was only 17 days until Christmas, and aside from a jacket she had gotten the blonde since Brittany told her she had loved it, she had nothing.

"I can't baby, at least not right now"

"Aww but I'm bored!"

"And I'm your entertainment clown?" Santana said with a chuckle.

"More like a puppet actually, but yeah…" Brittany mocked.

"Dumbass"

"I love you" Brittany chuckled "So what is it that you're doing that is more important than me? Do you have a secret girlfriend I'm not aware of?"

"Yeah, but I'll see her tomorrow" Santana mocked.

"Dumbass"

"I love you" Santana said with a chuckle "I'm actually waiting for my dad to call. He wants me to bring him some papers, and then I can go to your place"

"Doesn't your dad has like, a million assistants"

"Yeah and sadly I'm one of them"

"…"

"Britt?"

"I miss you baby, please hurry up"

"I'll do my best Britt-Britt, I promise"

"Okay, I'll call you in an hour if you haven't got your pretty ass here"

Santana chuckled "Okay baby, bye! I love you"

"Bye, I love you more"

_Ugh, great, now I have limited time to finish this crap. Think Santana think! What does Brittany loves? Uhmmm, her cat… unicorns… me? Yes of course me you idiot! Fleetwood Mac songs… Great, now I just have to find a way to put those things together. Piece of shit_ Santana thought cursing. But something caught her attention; she stopped by a Tous store and stared at a charm bracelet._ That's it! A charm bracelet!_

She entered the store smiling at her brilliant idea.

"Good morning miss, how can I help you?" the woman greeted.

"Good morning, so, I was wondering, can I make my own charm bracelet? I mean, can I pick the charms?"

"Of course miss, but that would increase the price-"

"That's not an issue"

"Okay then, we have golden bracelets, silvered, diamond-"

"Silvered"

"Okay, and the charms you would like to put in?"

"Hmm, I want a silvered S and a silvered B, they have to be the biggest ones. I would also like a heart, a duck and a cat"

"Very well-"

"I'm not finished"

The woman's eyes widened "But miss, this is already pretty expensive-"

"I said the price is not an issue"

"Ok-okay then, please continue"

"I need a songbird"

"A songbird? Miss, were am I going to get a songbird?"

"Just pick a freaking bird that looks like a songbird!" Santana was beginning to lose her patience.

"All right all right, anything else?"

"A unicorn and… I suppose you don't have a landslide"

"No miss that's kind of impossible…"

"Figured… Well, how about a flower then?"

"That I can get you" the woman smiled "Is this for someone special?"

"Very"

The woman looked at the notes she had taken and assumed the bracelet was meant for a child "is this for your little sister? Daughter maybe?"

"What? Are you a freaking moron! I'm 17 years old how am I supposed to have a daughter, and FYI, not that is any of your business but it is for my girlfriend"

"Oh"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No! No! It's just, I think she's very lucky. She obviously means a lot to you"

"She means everything to me"

The woman smiled "Don't worry, she's going to love this, but it won't be ready until Monday"

"Monday! But that's seven days from today!"

"Miss, you're asking me to get you a unicorn and a songbird, it's going to be hard to find, but not impossible"

"Ugh, fine"

"You have to pay today though"

"You don't say" Santana said sarcastically.

"You want everything to be made out of silver?"

"Well, duh"

"In that case, it's $3200.00"

Santana gave the woman her credit card. Her parents were probably going to kill her, but it was definitely worth it, besides, it was HER money, I mean, she worked for it!

"Here's the receive miss, I'll see you on Monday"

"Can't wait you useless bitch" Santana murmured to herself storming out of the store. And again, her phone rang.

"One hour Santana, are you death?"

"Baby if I would be death I couldn't have picked up" Santana chuckled.

"Please come home" Brittany whined.

"I'm on my way beautiful"

"Yay! And can you bring something to eat?"

Santana chuckled "Sure, what do you want?

"Hmmm… Cinnamon sticks!" Brittany cheered.

"Okay baby, I'll be right there"

When she hung up, Santana walked towards her car and saved the receive in her wallet so Brittany couldn't find it. While driving to the blonde's house a flower shop caught her attention. She looked at the store's name so she could return later and get her girlfriend something, but right now she needed to get to Brittany's before the blonde called the National Guard to bring her her girlfriend.

6:23pm.

"Brittany! Open the door!" her mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" the blonde said.

When she opened the door, a wide smile spread across her face and jumped into the Latina's opened arms.

"Hey you!" Santana chuckled.

"Hi! What took you so long?" the blonde asked before pepper kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"The cinnamon sticks' line was big" the Latina said pulling away softly to show her girlfriend her food.

"Yummy! Come in!" Brittany said.

Santana's eyes widened when she got to the blonde's living room.

"Baby I was here just yesterday, when did you put up all this?"

It looked like someone had puked Christmas inside Brittany's house; the tree was up, the lights, the ornaments, everything!

"What are you talking about? We're just getting started! And you're going to help!"

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Santana murmured to herself.

Brittany rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand pulling Santana towards the couch.

"Can you spend the night here? We can play Jenga!" Brittany said playing with one of her girlfriend's hands and biting one of the cinnamon sticks.

Santana grinned "I hate that game Britt-Britt"

"It's fun!" Brittany smiled "Come on!" she pleaded.

Santana sighed "I guess if your mom doesn't mind-"

"MOM SANTANA IS STAYING THE NIGHT" Brittany yelled.

"Okay honey" her mom replied.

Santana chuckled "You're crazy"

Brittany tossed the cinnamon sticks aside and pulled Santana backwards so she could lie on the couch. The blonde topped Santana and kissed her on the lips.

"Hmm, babe" Santana mouthed "Your mom is in the kitchen" she managed to say with a giggle.

"Hmmmm, she doesn't care and I've wanted to do this all day" Brittany said before sticking her tongue inside Santana's mouth.

Santana smiled into the kiss allowing Brittany to take control over her and began rubbing the blonde's back lovingly. Brittany playfully nibbled Santana's lower lip earning a chuckle from the Latina.

"Come on sexy, let's go play Jenga" Brittany said pulling away.

"Awww, no fair Britt!" Santana whined.

7:51pm.

_Come on Lopez, you can do this! It just takes patience, strategy, and tons of tons of concentrati-_ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

"Ahhh the fuck!" the Latina cursed when the tower went down after she jumped by hearing her cell phone ringing. The blonde couldn't contain her laughter and Santana shot her a death glare while picking up her phone. Brittany just kept laughing and crawled towards her girlfriend to rest her back on her and between her legs. Santana smiled and wrapped her free arm around Brittany's stomach lifting her shirt a little and rubbing her tummy gently.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart"

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Your father is being unreasonable"

"Mom just tell him to get me anything for Christmas and I'll just return it and buy whatever I want"

"It's not that honey, it's something a little more… delicate"

Santana cleared her throat and tensed a little. Brittany noticed and began caressing her cheek receiving a sweet smile from her girlfriend.

"What's wrong? Something happened?"

"No sweetheart, at least not yet…"

"Mom, you're scaring me, just tell me"

Brittany repositioned herself so her back was now resting on one of Santana's legs and she wrapped one or her arms around the Latina's neck and with her free hand she rubbed the Latina's leg that she was facing.

"Baby, this Christmas… It's only going to be you and me"

Santana froze.

"Your grandmother will be hosting so she invited the whole family to her house, including me and your father, but it looks like she doesn't-"

"She doesn't want me there" Santana said sternly.

Brittany looked at the pain in her girlfriend's eyes and leaned over to kiss her jaw sweetly. Santana turned her head to peck Brittany's lips quickly.

"Well honey, we actually managed to talk to her into that, since there is no way me and you father are spending Christmas without you"

Santana smiled at this and so did Brittany looking at her tenderly.

"But that crazy bit- I mean, your grandmother will only take you into her house as long as you don't speak to anyone about your sexuality and your relationship with-"

"Oh no! There's no way I'm going to hide that again and there's NO WAY I'm not going to talk about MY GIRLFRIEND" Santana yelled. Brittany smiled a sad smile resting her head on Santana's chest while the Latina began rubbing her cheek.

"That's what I said mija" Maria said calmly "So she refused to take you in, and your father and I refused to go without you"

"But…"

"But then your grandmother began whining about your uncle's death and how your father is all she's got left"

"And dad is going to spend the holidays with her"

Santana's eyes were tearing up and she hadn't even noticed until Brittany faced her and wrapped her arms around her neck hugging her tightly. Santana immediately melted into Brittany's arms and kissed her shoulders quickly.

"Yes baby, your father is spending the holidays with her, but there is no way I'm not spending them with you, and even though it will only be both of us, I want you to know that you're the most important thing that I have in my life Santana, and I love you, and we'll get through this, together"

Santana couldn't take it anymore; she was sobbing and hugging the blonde tightly like a little child that wouldn't let go off his mom. Brittany noticed her girlfriend was in no condition of answering, so she took the phone from Santana.

"Mss. Lo! I have an idea!"

Both Santana and Maria chuckled at the blonde. Santana pecked her cheek and whispered an 'I love you' to the blonde.

"Hello Brittany sweetheart, tell me what do you have in mind"

"You should spend Christmas here! My mom won't mind! She loves Santana and she likes you a lot too!"

Santana's eyes widened with surprise and looked at her girlfriend with disbelief. Maria was also a little shocked, but it wasn't a bad idea at all. She had always gotten along with the Pierce's and she knew her daughter would love to spend the holidays with her girlfriend.

"Well honey, that is very generous of you to ask, but, have you asked your-"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" she yelled leaving both Santana and Maria almost deaf.

"Brittany Susan Pierce if I hear you screaming again-" Annie stopped her sentence as soon as she got into the room and found the Latina sobbing into her daughter's arms.

"What happened sweetheart?" she said grabbing Santana's hand.

"Her grandmother is being a bitch and now she won't let her spend Christmas with her and her family and now Mr. Lopez won't spend the holidays with her either so Mss. Lo and my baby are kind of like forever alone for Christmas so I was wondering if they could spend the holidays here with us so they won't have to be sad and alone"

Annie was stunned and not by the way her daughter had just said what she said but about what her daughter had actually said. She loved Santana almost as much as she loved her own daughter and had always considered Maria a very close friend.

"Can I have a word with your mother Santana?" Annie asked.

The brunette nodded and buried her face on the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany gave the phone to her mom and she vanished from the room.

They both remained silent for a while and Santana kept crying. Brittany couldn't take it anymore, so she broke the silence.

"You know how awesome it will be for you to spend Christmas here with me baby?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear earning a giggle.

"It will be definitely the best Christmas ever" Santana said pecking the blonde on the lips. When they were about to deepen the kiss, Annie came back into the room.

"Santana, you and your mother are more than welcomed to spend Christmas here, we talked about it and she agreed, and honestly, I'm more than happy to have you here honey" she said with a smile.

Santana smiled back "Thank you Mss. Pierce"

Annie whipped her tears away with her thumb "You're always welcome" she then stood up and left the two girls alone.

"See baby? Things are going to be just fine. We'll get through this together"

Santana smiled still holding the blonde tenderly in her arms and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. The blonde turned her head and began kissing Santana's.

"I know this is hard for you honey, but I really think we should talk about this"

Santana nodded and lifted her head to face the blonde.

"My mom doesn't have any family, so when my uncle died she became really close with my cousins"

"Yeah! The hot ones right? Carlos, Christian, and Nico?"

Santana shot her a glare and Brittany giggled and pecked her.

"Yeah, the evil threesome"

Brittany chuckled and kissed Santana again.

"So I appreciate that you invited us here because I know she loves them like her own sons and she's going to be stuck here with me because apparently I'm sort of an abomination for the world" she said angrily.

"You're perfect in my world" Brittany said sweetly "Is that good?"

Santana smiled and puckered her lips receiving a kiss from the blonde "That's more than enough"

"What about you baby?"

Santana's expression turned sad again and she rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder. The blonde gently began caressing her girlfriend's hair in response.

"I'm going to miss them, my dad especially. We had this sort of tradition of saying why did we got the gifts that we had to the person we were going to give them to"

Brittany smiled "That sounds like fun"

Santana turned her head to peck her cheek "It is"

"We're going to be okay baby, I promise"

Santana smiled "I know honey, thank you"

"I love you Santana"

"I love you Brittany"


End file.
